Midnight Blues
by Rodo
Summary: Harry will nicht mehr leben, Draco will nicht mehr leben, und beide suchen sich die selbe Nacht aus, um vom Astronomieturm zu springen. complete


**Midnight Blues**

Titel: Midnight Blues

Autor: Rodo

Genre: Romantik

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Warnungen: Hmm, Selbstmordgedanken, ziemlich sinnlos, nicht korrigiert, und wahrscheinlich OOC

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, Warner Bros. Bloomsbury usw., also auf keinen Fall mir. Ich leih mir die Jungs nur.

Zusammenfassung: Harry will nicht mehr leben, Draco will nicht mehr leben, und beide suchen sich die selbe Nacht aus, um vom Astronomieturm zu springen.

A/N: Das hier ist meine erste Geschichte, die nicht auf meinen eigenen Charakteren/Ideen beruht. Also seit gewarnt. Ich habe das hier außerdem in ungefähr ner Stunde geschrieben, habe Kopfschmerzen und bin Hundemüde. Widmen tue ich das Ganze dem Sohn meiner Patentante, der das hier zwar nie lesen wird, aber seit zehn Jahren unter nicht zu behandelnden Depressionen leidet. Passt ja zu einer Geschichte, in der sich zwei Menschen umbringen wollen.

* * *

**Midnight Blues**

Eigentlich war heute ein Tag zum Feiern. Und das taten sie auch. Bis auf Harry. Unten im Gryffindorturm feierten sie. Bis vor kurzem war er noch bei ihnen gewesen, aber so wirklich war ihm nicht nach feiern. Und wenn man es sich genau besah, hatte er wohl auch keinen Grund fröhlich zu sein.

Es war Ende Juni von Harrys siebtem Jahr in Hogwarts. Es war der letzte Tag der UTZ Prüfungen gewesen und alle waren erleichtert, dass sie nun vorbei waren. Harry war keine Ausnahme, er hatte die Prüfungen und den mit ihnen verbundenen Stress gehasst. Wahrscheinlich lag es mit daran, dass seine beste Freundin Hermine Granger hieß und ihn und Ron seit Weihnachten darauf vorbereitet hatte. Sie konnten schließlich nicht durchfallen. Obwohl... Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass genau das in Zaubertränke der Fall war. Trotz Hermines Bemühungen, ihm dabei zu helfen.

Jetzt, wo das alles vorbei war, waren ausnahmslos alle erleichtert. Seamus Finnigan hatte von irgendwoher Feuerwhisky aufgetrieben und nun saßen alle Sechst- und Siebtklässler betrunken im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten ja auch einen Grund zu Feiern. Harry aber war wirklich nicht nach Feiern gewesen, er wollte lieber alleine sein, also war er auf den Astronomieturm gestiegen und sah nun von den Zinnen herunter und dachte über sein Leben nach.

Während für alle anderen einfach nur endlich der nervtötende Schulalltag endete, fühlte Harry sich, als ob sein Leben vorbei war. Und wahrscheinlich stimmte das auch, denn draußen wartete immer noch Voldemort auf ihn, und seit Dumbledore ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte, wusste Harry, dass er nicht wirklich eine Wahl hatte. Nicht, seit Voldemort ihn und nicht Neville ausgewählt hatte, um sein Gegenstück zu sein. Wahrscheinlich gab es niemanden auf der Welt, den Harry mehr beneidete als den pummeligen Jungen. Denn Neville war davongekommen. Er konnte über sein Leben selber bestimmen. Harry konnte das nicht, hatte es nie gekonnt.

Im Sommer nach seinem fünften Jahr hatte Harry sich entschieden. Er würde sich Voldemort stellen. Und er würde alles tun, um ihn zu töten. Nicht so sehr, weil er selber unbedingt leben wollte. Er konnte es einfach nur seinen Freunden und all den Menschen, die ihr Vertrauen in ihn setzten, nicht antun, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort sie tötete. Also musste er seine eigenen Bedürfnisse in den Hintergrund stellen.

Harry hatte die letzten zwei Jahre damit verbracht, in jeder freien Sekunde wie ein Besessener in der Verbotenen Abteilung zu sitzen und Flüche zu lernen. Er wusste, dass die Zeit, die er in Hogwarts verbringen würde, nur erkaufte Zeit war. Sobald er den Schutz des Schlosses verlassen musste, würde er nirgendwo mehr sicher sein. Und in wenigen Tagen war es soweit.

Warum fühlte sich Harry dann so matt und ausgelaugt? Seit Monaten schon fehlten ihm seine Kraft und sein Elan. Er war einfach nur noch müde. Erst hatte er gedacht, dass es an den Prüfungen gelegen hätte, und an Hermines mörderischem Lehrplan. Aber jetzt wusste er, dass es das nicht gewesen war. Er war einfach ausgebrannt und wollte nicht mehr.

Dort oben auf dem Astronomieturm wurde ihm klar, dass er in wenigen Tagen, wenn er Glück hatte Monaten, sterben würde. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, Voldemort entgegenzutreten. Und alles was er in den letzten zwei Jahren gelernt hatte, würde nicht reichen, um ihn zu besiegen. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war ihm bewusst, dass das hier sozusagen die letzten Tage seines Lebens waren-

Und, dass er nie wirklich gelebt hatte. Das Leben bei den Dursleys war die Hölle gewesen. Und was hatte er seitdem getan? Jahr für Jahr musste er gegen das Böse in der einen oder anderen Form kämpfen. Er hatte es vier Mal mit Lord Voldemort aufnehmen müssen, einem Basilisken, einem angeblichen Mörder, Dementoren und allem möglichen anderen. Und die letzten zwei Jahre? Die waren relativ ruhig gewesen. Aber er hatte nur gelernt. Nicht einmal mit Ron und Hermine hatte er noch wirklich viel geredet. Seit die beiden ein Paar waren, waren sie noch mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Oder mit Lernen, natürlich.

Harry Potter hatte niemanden. Seine Eltern waren tot, sein Pate Sirius auch und eine Freundin? Das einzige Mädchen, mit dem er jemals ausgegangen war, war Cho Chang gewesen. Danach hatte er keine Zeit mehr für so etwas gehabt. Harry war zum Heulen zumute. Aber Helden weinten ja nicht, also hatte er es sich abgewöhnt. Er würde bald achtzehn werden (wenn Voldemort ihn nicht vorher erwischen würde) und hatte in all den Jahren nicht gelebt. Verdammt, er hatte ja gerade erst ein Mal ein Mädchen geküsst und das war ein Desaster gewesen.

Kurz flackerte Wut auf. Auf Dumbledore, Ron, Hermine, die Menschheit im Allgemeinen, weil sie ihn alle in diese Rolle gedrängt hatten, die er nicht wollte. Harry war kein Held, nicht wirklich. Er war der Junge der Lebte. Harry lachte trocken. Er hatte ja nie gelebt. Er war bloß der Junge der Überlebte, aber das sah ja niemand. Ihm fehlte sogar die Kraft zum wütend Sein.

Mit einem Seufzer setzte Harry sich auf die Zinnen und ließ die Beine herunterbaumeln. Eigentlich war alles ganz einfach. Wenn er sich fallen lassen würde, dann würde alles ganz schnell gehen. Er würde es bestimmt nicht einmal merken. Das war garantiert besser als das, was Voldemort mit ihm machen würde, dessen war Harry sich sicher. Voldemort würde ihn nicht schnell und schmerzlos sterben lassen. Harry kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass Voldemort ihn vor möglichst vielen Zuschauern medienwirksam hinrichten würde. So, dass Harry den Cruciatus-Fluch am Ende für harmlos halten würde.

Es wäre wirklich das Beste, einfach zu springen. Dann hatte er auch endlich seine Ruhe. Er würde seine Eltern und Sirius wiedersehen und alles wäre gut. Dann wäre diese Qual, die sich sein Leben nennt, endlich vorbei. Er rückte näher an den Rand heran. Er sah hinunter. Es war wirklich tief. Tief genug. Gerade, als er sich noch ein Stückchen vorbeugte, hörte Harry, wie die Tür zum Turm sich öffnete und er bekam den Schreck seines Lebens. Um Haaresbreite wäre er hinuntergefallen.

Als er sich genug gefangen hatte, sah er schwer atmend und entsetzt zum Eingang hinüber. Sein Blick fiel auf einen nicht minder entsetzten Draco Malfoy. Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort oder rührte sich. Sie starrten sich einfach nur an. Schließlich setzte Malfoy sein eiskaltes Grinsen auf.

„Potter, Potter, wolltest du etwa springen?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Er wandte sich ab. Ja, er hatte springen wollen, wollte es immer noch. Der Gedanke daran, endlich Frieden zu finden war zu verlockend. Er war so in die sich ausbreitende Dunkelheit unter sich vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie Malfoy immer näher kam.

„Was denn? Zu feige? Ich dachte du wärst ein Gryffindor. Und dann hast du nicht einmal den Mut dazu?", spöttelte eine Stimme an Harrys Ohr. Er zuckte zusammen.

Malfoy stand knapp hinter ihm und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn. Harry konnte nicht anders, als staunen. Was sollte das jetzt werden. Wollte Malfoy etwa einen guten Blick haben, wenn er fiel, oder ihn doch lieber selber hinunterstoßen. Aber der andere tat nichts dergleichen sondern sah einfach nur den Turm hinunter und pfiff anerkennend.

„Ganz schön tief."

„Malfoy, was wird das?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Was wohl Potter? So dumm kann doch nicht einmal ein Gryffindork sein."

Harry sah ihn einfach nur verständnislos an.

„Na ich will dasselbe wie du. Was sollte ich wohl sonst um diese Zeit hier oben machen? Mich mit einem Mädchen treffen? Wenn die doch sowieso alle noch am Feiern sind? Ich korrigiere mich, Gryffindorks können so dumm sein."

„Oh."

„Sehr intelligent Potter, wahrscheinlich fehlt dir nicht der Mut zum Springen, sondern einfach nur die geistige Kapazität deinen Körper dazu zu bewegen."

Harry starrte ihn einfach an. Malfoy sah immer noch nach unten und runzelte dabei leicht die Stirn.

„Hoch genug ist es ja.", flüsterte er zu sich selbst.

„Warum?" fragte Harry verblüfft. Seine eigenen Selbstmordgedanken standen erst einmal zurück.

„Warum was?" Malfoy sah ihn jetzt scharf an. „Warum ich springen will?" Harry nickte warum sollte ich dir das erzählen, Potter?"

„Weil du sonst nichts zu tun hast und es dir jetzt doch ziemlich egal sein kann."

Malfoy schien zu überlegen. „Nur, wenn du es mir erst erzählst."

Harry überlegte. Er wusste nicht, was ihn schließlich dazu brachte, auf Malfoys Angebot einzugehen. „Also gut, mein Leben ist scheiße und ich habe sowieso nicht mehr lange zu leben. Ich habe bloß nicht so große Lust, mich von Voldemort zu Tode foltern zu lassen."

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn.

„Du bist dran."

„Was bitteschön soll an deinem Leben denn so scheiße sein, Potter?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Auch wenn du es mir vielleicht nicht glaubst, aber Der Junge der Lebt zu sein ist nicht unbedingt ein Zuckerschlecken, jeder, der mir etwas bedeutet, stirbt früher oder später, ein verrückter Massenmörder ist hinter mir her und ich habe die Wahl, ob ich ihn oder er mich umbringt, ich habe keine Hobbys und-" Harry brach ab. Das musste Malfoy nun wirklich nicht wissen. Aber es war schon zu spät.

„Und was?", bohrte er.

„Das geht dich nichts an.", schnappte Harry.

„Dann muss ich dir ja auch nichts erzählen."

„Das ist nicht fair."

„Doch, das ist es."

Harry druckste herum. Genaugenommen war es jetzt sowieso egal. Blamiert hatte er sich schließlich schon. Er seufzte. „Also schön, mein Liebesleben ist nicht existent und ich habe erst ein einziges Mal geküsst." Harry lief rot an. Und Malfoy bekam einen Lachanfall. Einen Moment lang bemerkte Harry erstaunt, dass das das erste Mal war, dass er ihn so sah, dann wurde er wütend.

„Das ist nicht witzig!"

„Doch, das ist es. Potter ist eine Jungfrau, wer hätte das gedacht." Malfoy kicherte immer noch weiter.

Harry wurde noch röter. „Du bist dran."

Mit einem Schlag wurde Malfoy ernst. „Sobald ich zuhause bin, soll ich Pansy Parkinson heiraten."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Okay, das ist ein guter Grund zum Springen."

„Besser als deiner auf jeden Fall."

„Nein, Pansy ist furchtbar, aber ich dachte, du kommst gut mir ihr klar, da wird es doch nicht so schlimm sein, sie zu heiraten."

„Das ist ja das Problem."

„Was."

Malfoy schwieg.

„Raus mit der Sprache, ich hab's dir auch erzählt."

„Pansy ist wirklich nett, aber eben so gar nicht mein Typ."

„Was, zu hässlich?"

„Nein, zu weiblich."

„Oh."

„Du solltest mal an deinen schlagfertigen Antworten arbeiten, Potter."

„Dazu ist es jetzt doch sowieso zu spät."

Sie schwiegen.

„Du bist schwul" Harry wusste wirklich nicht, warum ihn das so irritierte.

„Soll ich es dir auf die Stirn tätowieren, damit du es nicht vergisst? Obwohl, das würde sich irgendwie mit dieser hübschen Narbe beißen."

„Warum sagst du das deinen Eltern nicht einfach."

„Sie wissen es."

Eine Pause.

„Und warum wollen sie dann, dass du Parkinson heiratest?"

Jetzt sah Malfoy ihn verständnislos an.

„Okay, okay, ich kenne deinen Vater. Warum gehst du nicht von zuhause weg?"

„Das ist keine Alternative."

„Warum."

„Ich kann doch den Familiennamen nicht beschmutzen."

„Aber vom Astronomieturm springen ist besser?"

Malfoy nickte. Harry wusste nicht mehr, was er darauf noch erwidern sollte. Wer wusste schon, wie Malfoys Hirn funktionierte. Da brauchte er sich erst gar keine Mühe geben.

„War der Kuss wenigstens gut?"

„Hmm?"

„Du hast gesagt, du hast erst einmal geküsst. War es wenigstens gut?"

„Nein, es war furchtbar."

„Wer?"

„Warum?"

„Aus reiner Neugier."

„Cho Chang."

Draco schüttelte sich. „Urgh, zu hässlich."

„Wohl eher zu weiblich."

Draco sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Wenn's so furchtbar war, woher willst du dann wissen, dass sie für dich nicht auch zu weiblich ist." Wieder dieses selbstzufriedene Grinsen.

„Ich bin nicht schwul."

„Hast du es denn schon mal probiert?"

„Nein.", gab Harry zu.

„Woher willst du es dann wissen?"

„Ich weiß es eben."

Plötzlich kam Draco ihm immer näher, immer noch dieses Grinsen auf den Lippen. Nervös wich Harry immer weiter zurück, bis er schließlich an die Zinne lehnte, aber Draco kam immer noch näher. Was hatte er vor? Harry wurde mit einem Mal heiß und dann wieder kalt. Dracos Mund war an seinem Ohr.

„Sicher?", hauchte er. Und Harry konnte nicht anders, als zu zittern. Er wusste selber nicht, wieso. Er war noch nie einem Menschen so lange so nah gewesen wie Draco Malfoy in diesem Moment. Und er wusste nicht wirklich, was er davon halten sollte.

Dann legten sich Dracos Lippen auf seine und er riss die Augen auf. Sein Herz schlug ihm vor Aufregung bis zum Hals und Harry war wie erstarrt. Aber Draco ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, und fing an, seine Lippen gegen Harrys zu bewegen. Das weckte ihn wieder auf, und er wollte widersprechen, doch sobald er den Mund öffnete, drang Dracos Zunge in ihn ein und brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

Und wenn Harry ehrlich war, dann gefiel es ihm. Die Wärme, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, wollte einfach nicht mehr verschwinden und langsam fing er an, Dracos Küsse zu erwidern. Das war anders als mit Cho. Seine Sinne waren aufs Äußerste gespannt und er nahm jede Kleinigkeit wahr. Den Geruch, den Geschmack von Dracos Zunge, die Wärme, gemischt mit der Kälte der Nacht und der Zinne im Rücken. Harry stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.

Am nächsten Morgen waren die beiden immer noch auf dem Astronomieturm; aneinandergekuschelt wachten sie auf.

Harry gähnte. Draco sah ihm in die Augen.

„Weißt du was Potter, ich denke ich habe es mir doch anders überlegt."

Harry lächelte „Ich mir auch." Es war Monate her, dass er sich so wach gefühlt hatte.

_**Ende**_

Rodo, 27. Sep. 2004


End file.
